robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Combatwombat555
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robovore page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 18:10, January 19, 2013 Razer AoD Nice work with the Razer AoD page, it's good to create pages like that because some people who have useful information, but don't have the right page to put it in and don't want to bother creating a whole new page. Even if the page was quite small to begin with, it's one of the most wanted pages, so good job. I just want to let you know to encourage you just in case you wanted to do any more or anything. RelicRaider (talk) 19:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, thanks, good to know people are looking out for the new users and offering encouragement and stuff. One thing I was interested in was the arenas forum, but am I right in thinking you need 500 edits to access that? --Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::You're supposed to get 500 edits, but with that being so difficult nowadays, we've instead been giving eligibility for The Arena early on the basis they will reach 500 edits later, or just if they have made significant enough contributions without reaching 500 (RelicRaider made a few Arenas of Destruction articles at a bureaucrat's request, and was rewarded with eligibility). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, fair enough, so would there be a specific thing I need to do to become eligible for The Arena, or should I just keep editing and see what happens? Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, I was at around 200 edits at the time when i was given an offer. Check my talk page if you want the details. RelicRaider (talk) 20:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok, that sounds fair, thanks. --Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC), ::::::I take it you have AoD on your computer, so if you do you could always printscreen(alt + printscreen if you didnt' know) and then go to Word, crop it to feature the select screen robot e.g. Hypno-disc and then save it as a picture and upload. I couldn't because the computer I have it installed on (the only one withs omething other than windows 7) doesn't have an internet access or security. I suppose i could have taken them off oft here and put them onto my laptop. But anyways, I was just letting you know, because it'd be even better if you uploaded pictures, but thanks for creating the pages anyway. RelicRaider (talk) 20:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I've got AoD and I should be able to do that, I think I saw a couple of AoD images in anyway, so those could be used... --Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, looks great. RelicRaider (talk) 21:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Arena Offer Hey mate, heard you were looking into arena privileges, so I'm here to make you an offer. If you create and complete 8 video-game bot pages that we need, I'll grant you access to the arena. Here are the lists of wanted and stub pages (http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages and http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs, so just choose any 8 bots from the videogames. You can use one of the completed pages from the same category as a model. You should be able to knock this out pretty quickly. Best. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the offer, that's great. I'll see what I can do... --Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Two questions- I've made a start with the Juggernaut page, is it alright? And second, do the 3 AoD pages I created count towards them, or is it from when the offer was made? Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping with a few Robots to defeat a seed for the category. I think I've got them all. Jimlaad43 (talk) 15:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, just cause I saw it was a pretty new category so I thought I'd chip in a bit. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Arena Hi Combat, I'm going to put my thoughts here on the upcoming Redemption Championship fights as I'm going on holiday next week. Just copy and paste my signature, I'm putting my signature after the colon: Sam (BAZINGA) Bondi-Titch verse ORAC ORAC is faster and should pit Bondi. Bondi-Titch verse Nasty Humphrey Nasty Humphrey is a nice low box, ideal for Bondi to hammer into submission. Rambot vs Storm Force vs Rohog My vote for this fight is for Rohog Rohog is the least reliable and least offensive so Rambot and Storm Force will have a field day ramming, flipping and axing it. Mazakari vs Zorro vs Brutus Maximus My vote for this fight is for Brutus maximus. Although it is the lightest, Mazakari will be the joint most damaging along with Zorro which will destroy Maximus. If Maximus survives the full fight and it goes to the judges, it'll still lose because of the damage caused by Mazakari and Zorro, plus the parts that fell off without anything causing them to. Mazakari verse Rambot/Storm Force/Rohog The robot I'm voting for is in bold. Mazakari vs. Rambot: Mazakari will be overpowered by the wedged Rambot, which'll win via pitting. Mazakari vs. Storm Force: Storm Force has axe, which will hook the disc and proced to pit the invertible robot. Mazakari vs. Rohog: Rohog wasn't the most reliable robot and is lucky to have reached the second round but Mazakari will cause more damage and win the judges decision. Zorro verse Rambot/Storm Force/Rohog The robot I'm voting for is in bold. Zorro vs. Rambot: Rambot will be battered black and blue by Zorro and will lose the fight via a judges decision. Zorro vs. Storm force: Storm Force will be severely damaged by Zorro and will lose the judges decision if it isn't KO'd. Zorro vs. Rohog: Rohog will be destroyed by Zorro. If you put them on the respectful parts of the forum pages, I'd be grateful. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, no problem :) Combatwombat555 (talk) 11:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I'll see what I can do :) Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Panzer Mk That piece of information on the Panzer Mk 4 game article was referring to how it won a series of Robot Wars and Robotica. It's not essential to put that part back in, though. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:03, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, ok, that makes sense. I might put that in but a little clearer though. Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC) House Robots Stats Page The house robot weight stats came from this website: http://www.robotwars.ecs.soton.ac.uk/file/house_robots.html Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:51, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, that has nothing to do with Panzer, so please create a new heading. Secondly, it's inaccurate. 280kg was a false weight for Sir Killalot. CrashBash (talk) 15:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think this website is a particularly accurate source I'm afraid, Diotoir. For example, among other things, it states that Sergeant Bash has a steam engine, which it definitely didn't have at any stage... Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:08, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Messenger I saw that you were posting stuff on my page for CB earlier. I meant what I said further up the page that this is a good community, users such as yourself, Jimlaad, Madlooney (the list goes on) have done a great job in keeping activity on this wiki alive and well, so long after its inception, and I like that. I never meant to cause a rift in the first place, there's just history, and when things bubble to the surface, you're left with two people who will never be willing to back down, and it takes outsiders to break it up. I think it's good that you wanted to stop the fighting, because as I said, this wiki can do without it, and everyone else deserves a lot more than only seeing that as the Recent Activity. You won't have to worry about any more arguing now, but it's got to the stage now where I don't want to just "make up with him", because I know that this is what he's like, and I'm sure he feels the same about me, so the best thing to do is probably for me to keep my distance for a bit so that he can keep up the work he does for the wiki in peace. Datovidny (talk) 21:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, only just got around to responding to this, busy weekend... Thanks for that, it's always good to hear from one of the 'old guard', so to speak. About there being a rift- it's perfectly understandable, I just think it's a shame when there are two people who have been great servants to the wiki at loggerheads. The two of you contribute and have contributed massively (maybe yourself not so much anymore, but your comments in The Arena always make me pause and view things from a different perspective), and in very different ways. If at the moment you don't feel like you can stick around, then of course fair enough; it's not my place to try and force the two of you to make up, but it'd be a pity to lose either of you for the sake of a feud. Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:01, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Opinions Needed If you've seen the three teaser trailers, I'd like to see your opinion on this matter. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Failrace Hey CW, check out FailRace's vs the Community tomorrow, as I'm in it! Unfortunately I don't use the name "Jimlaad43", but I'm sure you'll work out which one I am ;) Jimlaad43(talk) 20:50, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Awesome, I'll check it out. :) Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:12, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Opinions please Hey, we're trying to work out how much of an OotA Clusterbots and Minibots count as, and we're pretty divided. Would you mind sharing your opinion please so we can come to a decision? Talk:Thrown_Out_of_the_Arena#Clusterbots. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:12, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Tag Team Series 5 Can you come and tiebreak? I think you're a judge, aren't you? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:51, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :Apologies, been away camping for the past week or so, but will do. Not sure I am or not to be honest, I took a break for the last tournament and don't know if I've been reinstated or not. Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Rankdown You can have the last spot if you want in Series 4 rankdown. I think everyone who strongly wanted to play has signed up. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 11:59, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, would be happy to take part. Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:39, May 8, 2018 (UTC)